Back to the Creek
by pjheather
Summary: Pacey and Joey return to Capeside one year after the series finale to meet up with their old friends. Little does Joey know, Pacey and Dawson both are full of surprises on this eventful weekend. The friends reflect on old times and look to the future.
1. Let's Go to Capeside

Dawson Leery stared straight ahead. He stared at 'The Creek' poster hanging on his office wall ahead of him. He looked to his right and saw a huge pile of headshots and resumes. Actors and actresses just begging for their big break. The chance to play a guest character on the number one teen soap of the year. He sighed, and put his hand to his forehead. This show had managed more success than he ever expected. The second season finale was airing in a week and it was time for him to begin to formulate the twists and turns of the next season. Well, actually, it was time for him to take a summer vacation. But he was Dawson Leery, and Dawson Leery was not one to ever really relax. This was his dream and why should he stop living it for a minute. There was a knock at the door, it was Taylor, one of the writers for the show. She had just been hired on midseason and was nearly completely responsible for the magic of the episodes she had worked on. He was amazed at her talent, it was like she had been the one there living the life, and not him.

"Hey there Taylor! What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

She came in the room hesitantly and sat down.

"Well, I was thinking." She began.

He looked at her, and nodded for her to continue.

"I was just thinking and in the third season I think it would be really interesting to see a different dynamic." She smiled, hopefully.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, it's just that these first two season seem to have been 'Colby and Sam – soulmates for life – will they or won't they? Will they get back together'. I think that maybe they should take a break… for real. And I don't know I was thinking Sam and Petey would be an interesting match. I mean look at their natural chemistry, I've always thought there was something there." She rambled and Dawson nodded, thoughtfully.

He had lived through the reality of it all, and although the pain was no longer there, it still wasn't exactly something he wanted to relive through his show. But he knew it had to be done. The chemistry between the two actors was undeniable and he was sure it would play really well on screen.

"You know Taylor. I think you're right. I will definitely think about that. And I will see you at our season end party next week!" He closed his briefcase and left the office, before pulling out his cell and dialing Pacey's number.

Pacey picked up from a table at a restaurant in New York.

"Dawson! Buddy what's going on?" He greeted his long time friend.

"Well, I've decided. And I'm okay with you and Joey being together." Dawson chuckled.

"Oh, well Dawson. You see, we've kind of been together for the past year. I mean, I know you are soulmates and the best of friends and what you have is impossible to match, but it appears as though this closeness may have prevented you from seeing her flaws. Number one flaw being me, her boyfriend. Who's been kicking around for a long time. Sorry you had to find out this way." Pacey joked.

Dawson rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about on the show. Pacey, Sam and Petey are finally going to get together next season." Dawson explained.

Pacey hesitated.

"Are you sure? I mean I know it's based off our lives but it doesn't have to follow reality perfectly."

"Pace, I'm sure. It makes sense" Dawson shrugged.

"Okay, well I mean I just guess I always thought that the Creek was a way for you to relive your past. For you to think of what could have been. You don't have to sacrifice this you know." Pacey said.

Dawson answered him firmly. "I know that Pacey. But Petey and Sam have some sort of magnetic attraction that I didn't even write in there. I didn't script that. It just happened. And who am I to deny these characters of their true love?"

Pacey smiled. "Well, thanks for the update Dawson. It's good to hear from you."

Dawson agreed and the friends discussed their lives briefly, before saying goodbye.

"Oh wait, before you go, what are you doing in two weekends?" Pacey asked.

"I don't know I guess taking a break from the show for a few weeks." Dawson answerd.

"Let's go to Capeside. Visit our old stomping grounds. What do you say?" Pacey suggested.

Dawson thought about it for a moment, then he realized there was no real reason not to. He should see Lily anyways she was almost 9 years old.

"I will. I'll see you there." He answered, and hung up the phone.

_I don't want to to wait for our lives to be over,_

_I want to know right now what will it be._

_I don't want to wait for our lives to be over,_

_Will it be yes or will it be sorry?_

_He showed up all wet on the rainy front step._

_Wearing shrapnel in his skin._

_And the war he saw lives inside him still,_

_It's so hard to be gentle and warm._

_The years pass by and now he has granddaughters_

_I don't want to to wait for our lives to be over,_

_I want to know right now what will it be._

_I don't want to wait for our lives to be over,_

_Will it be yes or will it be sorry?_


	2. A Dream Come True

Joey Potter walked in the restaurant. It was raining outside and she was carrying an umbrella as she came towards the door wearing her long peacaot and her brown hair a mass of waves. Pacey saw her walking towards the door and he recalled back to their initial reunion just last year when they had returned to Capeside for Gail's wedding. She had been coming into the Icehouse from the rain outside and he had felt it. He had realized in that moment that all the feelings he had been denying for the years they had been apart were still there. He had known in that instant what it had been that was missing from his life. In reality he had always known, he had just tried to convince himself otherwise, resulting in his unhappiness which he hoped to solve by resorting to women, booze, and most frequently his work. And now he had it all. He had the most beautiful, most intelligent, funny, witty, incredible woman in the universe. And for some god forsaken reason he was never quite able to guess she wanted him. And he accepted that. There was no more time for insecurities.

Joey entered the restaurant, and Pacey stood up to hug her, she hugged him back then grabbed the back of his head and kissed him excitedly.

"What was that for?" He smiled as she sat down opposite him.

"I thought I should give you one more passionate kiss before I break up with you." She teased.

"Oh, well in that case, I'm done here. I've got some girl I've got to take sailing for the summer and I was just hoping to get a chance to end things with you first. You know, to keep it respectable?" He stood up jokingly and started to walk away.

She grabbed his hand and he looked down at her, laughter in his eyes.

"Or maybe…" He began, he began to walk back towards her.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Maybe I have some amazing news and I just can't wait to tell you!" She smiled. He sat down and held her hands across the table.

"Tell me everything." He insisted, amazed at how electric her touch still felt, nearly a decade after he had kissed her on the side of that road.

"It's getting published! My book! Pace, they're going to publish it!" She shrieked and he stood up again, and hugged her instantly swinging her around, before kissing her in excitement.

"Joey that's great! That's fantastic! When? I can't believe this I'm so happy for you!" He held her.

"I know, I'm so happy, but Pace, you know I couldn't have done it without you. You were the one who encouraged me everyday for the past year. You gave the inspiration to actually finish it." She smiled, and looked at him. She too couldn't believe how happy she still felt with him. How alive her made her feel. He always had made her feel so alive. Whether they were fighting, making love, or even just watching TV or eating breakfast every moment was incredible with him.

He kissed her again.

"No, Jo. This – this you did all on your own. And I love you even more because of how talented you are."

They sat down and a waitress came over and delivered their meals, which Pacey had already been sure to have prepared. After all, he valued prompt service, and this was his own restaurant. If he didn't get the best service possible how could he expect his customers to? Joey smiled at him and he smiled back. They didn't need words. Both of them knew, that this was a dream come true. Neither of them asked how the other felt. Because as Joey had said once before; they wouldn't need to ask.


	3. No Place Like Home

Two weeks passed and it was time to return to Capeside. Pacey and Joey arrived at the Potter Bed & Breakfast and were greeted at the door by a 11 year old Alexander who rushed into Joey's arms, knocking her bags to the front porch ground.

"Jo! Mom, Dad! Joey's here!" He grinned up at her with the famous Potter smile, and Joey laughed.

"Hey Alexander, thanks for the hug." Pacey said teasingly, and Alexander proceeded to hug him to.

They entered the house and Bessie came to the kitchen to greet them, showering them both with hugs and kisses. Bodie came soon after and they finally all sat down at the kitchen table.

"I just can't believe about your book, Joey. I want to read it, when can I read it?" Bessie asked.

"She won't even let me glance at it, maybe you can work your magic." Pacey suggested, as Joey hit him in the arm.

"No one is seeing the manuscript! You are all just going to have to wait until it is published, just like everybody else.

"Can you at least tell us the title?" Bessie whined.

"Fine." Joey sighed, and got up to walk towards their room.

"Well, what is it?" Bodie questioned.

"Wall." She smiled, as she opened the door and slipped inside the room. Bessie, Bodie, and Alexander stared at each other, puzzled. But Pacey knew. He looked at her and followed her into the room, where he kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know!" She smiled, as she kissed him again, and pulled off her sweater. He looked at her, and raised one eyebrow and motioned his hand hesitantly towards the kitchen where Bessie and Bodie were still sitting.

"God Pacey, I was not thinking of that!" She said in an exasperated voice.

"Thinking of what? I wasn't thinking of anything? I don't know what you're talking about Miss Josephine Potter." He widened his eyes and she rolled hers.

"Whatever. I'm going down to Dawson's, want to come?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's alright, you go. I have a few calls to make." He kissed her goodbye as she left the room.

Joey got into the boat and began canoeing up the creek. She had spoken to Dawson on the phone earlier and he had told her that Lily was sleeping in the playroom and he was sleeping in his old room for the weekend. She couldn't wait to climb the ladder and tumble through his window. She knew entering that room would be like a time machine and that she would feel 15 again. And as happy as she was in her life and as incredible Pacey was, she still couldn't help but every once in awhile want nothing more than to go back to the time when she didn't have to worry about book deadlines, and money and when her only real worry was Pacey or Dawson? It had always been an easy choice, and after the first electric kiss from Pacey she had always known deep down. But she had always been over-analytical and it had been crisis after crisis until they finally had put the triangle behind them and she had accepted that it was time to stop running. She finally arrived in front of Dawson's house and she tied the boat to the edge of the wharf. As she walked across the boardwalk towards his house she stopped for a moment and looked over at Jen's. It was still Jen's house to her. Where Grams would always have a pot of tea ready, and a open heart. She thought of her last moments with Jen when she had made the promise to make a decision and the promise to hold the friendship together. She thought of Amy. She thought of Jack, and Andie. She felt a sudden wave of sadness wash over her. These people who had made her who she was were no longer the people she would call if there was a problem. Now she would call the book publisher, or her assistant. Pacey was always there and that meant the world to her, but she had lost touch with her roots, and in turn she had escaped Capeside – her dream, but she realized then that she had forgotten what Capeside was to her. She sighed, and turned towards the ladder which she climbed, and tumbled in the window. She looked up, expecting to see Dawson, and instead she saw a dirty blonde blue eyed girl with bright red lipstick, sitting on his bed, with her hand over her mouth.

"Omigod." The girl stuttered.

Joey looked around, confused.

"Who are you?" she asked abruptly.

"It's just like the show. You really do climb in the window. Just like Sam. I can't believe it." She shook her head in disbelief.

"No, Sam climbs in the window _like me._ And you didn't answer my question, who are you?" Joey said, starting to get more annoyed by the minute.

"Oh, I am Taylor. I'm one of the writers on _The Creek_. I convinced Dawson to bring me here for the weekend so that I could see where it all began. I just wanted to experience everything firsthand. Did you know that I convinced him to pair you and Petey next season?" She exclaimed proudly.

"Uh, yeah. He told my boyfriend, Pacey, who told me. Um where's Dawson?" She asked, looking around, just as Dawson came in the door. Her eyes widened and she rushed to him and they hugged wholeheartedly.

"Dawson!" She shrieked.

"Wow! Joey, you look.. amazing! How are you?" He asked, she gave her famous Joey Potter smile.

"You too Dawson. OR should I say Dawson Leery, Mr. Hollywood." She teased.

In the corner of the room, Taylor clearecd her throat.

"Oh, Joey, I totally forgot. This is Taylor, she's one of the writers on the show. Taylor, this is Joey Potter." He introduced them, and Taylor smiled.

"Actually, we already met, as she came tumbling in the window." Taylor laughed.

"Yeah. Um, anyways, Dawson, what do you want to do tonight? Should we give Jack a call maybe? We could all go to the Dive-In like old times! Or see a movie. Or we could all go the ruins or something. Even dinner at the IceHouse? Pace would probably love to stop by and see how it's going there." She rambled excitedly not letting go of his arms.

"Any of those sounds great Joey. I just can't believe we're both here. I'll give Jack a call in a minute. I'm sure Doug would watch Amy for him if he doesn't mind, and we could all get together just like before." Dawson smiled.

Joey looked out the window towards Jen's house.

Dawson followed her gaze.

"It's not the same being back here without her." He sighed.

"I know. I hated her when she first came, she was invading our little bubble. Me and you. Me you and Pacey. She just intruded. And now I can't believe she's gone. It's been a year and I still can't grasp it. It's.. it's-"

"Surreal." Dawson finished her sentence.

"Yeah. Surreal." Joey sighed.

Taylor stood up.

"Well, I feel like I'm invading something sacred here, so I think I'll go show myself around town. I'll see you later Dawson. Nice to meet you Josephine." She nodded, as she let herself out.

"Joey." Joey corrected and gave Dawson a look when she left the room.

"What?" He asked.

"Her!" She replied.

"What? Joey, she's an incredibly talented writer, and she was the one who pushed for Petey and Sam to get together. You have to give her credit. She wanted to come down here for inspiration. She's really great once you get to know her. I think you'd like her." He sat down on the bed, and she sat with him.

"Whatever. I don't like her." She answered.

"You know why I think that is?" He questioned.

"Why?"

"Because, she's a blonde who is coming in and invading our little bubble. Me and you. Me you and Pacey. She just intruded." Dawson teased.

"Dawson! I am way beyond that. Besides. Our bubble is impenetrable, we've survived way too much together."

"That's true. How is Pacey? Why didn't he come?" Dawson asked.

"He's great. It's been an unforgettable year. And he couldn't come because he has 'calls to make'." She laughed.

"Oh, well he is quite an important restauranteer from what I hear." Dawson stated.

"Yes, that he is!" Joey smiled proudly.

"And you are quite the important novelist!" He exclaimed.

She smiled, and nodded.

"Joey, I'm so proud of you." He said in his earnest typical Dawson-eque voice.

"Thanks." She combed her hair behind her ears, and looked up.

"It's so different in here." She said, looking around.

"I know. The Spielberg posters have been replaced." He sighed, looking at the soft pink décor.

"How is Lily?" Joey asked.

"She's so great. I can't believe that she's the same baby that was born our senior year." Dawson shook his head in disbelief.

Joey looked at the nightstand and saw a framed photo of Dawson and her holding Lily at Senior Prom.

"I can't believe Senior Prom was that long ago." She sighed.

Dawson nodded his head in agreement.

"That was quite the night." He laughed.

"Not any of our finest hours." She smiled.

"No, Joey. Every hour is your finest hour. Little Miss soon-to-be famous author with the perfect life the City that never sleeps, NYC!" He joked.

She looked at him.

"I don't have everything, though. Why don't we ever talk, Dawson?" She asked.

"Because – I don't know Joey. We're just living very different lives, in different time zones. You chose Pacey, and I mean, I know that the triangle is long gone, and I am not hurt by that anymore, it just seems weird for me to call you up just to talk now." He shrugged.

"Dawson. I didn't choose Pacey. I chose happiness which meant Pacey as my lover, as my boyfriend, as the one who I want to be with for the rest of my life. And you as my soulamate, my best friend that I tell everything to. You know that." She said.

"I know. I'm sorry Jo, I guess I've just been busy." He explained.

"Well, Mr. Hollywood, I know working with Spielberg on your latest film is quite the accomplishment so I'll give you that. But I want you to know that Pacey and I love nothing more than getting a call from our nearest and dearest, even if the only chance you get is in the middle of the night." She stood up and walked towards the window.

"Okay, I promise I'll start calling more. And I'll get ahold of you two tonight." He said.

"I promised Jen we'd all stay close. And I know she's holding me to that. So you better make the effort." Joey laughed as she climbed out the window and down the ladder, and ran across the lawn she had ran across many times and got in to the boat and rowed home.


	4. Promise

"Yes, yes I understand that. Well I was really hoping to have it here by tonight, you see…. Tomorrow? Tomorrow works. Yes, thank you." Pacey Witter shut his cell phone and leaned back on the bed, just as Joey entered the room, and climbed onto the bed next to him.

"How's Dawson?" Pacey asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. She kissed him gently then smiled.

"Same as always I guess. He brought down one of the writers from his show… Some blonde bimbo named Taylor." Joey said, a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"Why do I get the immediate feeling that you did not experience an undeniable instant kindred-spirit like chemistry with this Taylor character?" Pacey laughed, drawing her in closer.

Joey shrugged.

"I don't know, she's just… She just seems like she thinks of everything here as just _material_ for the show. Like she somehow thinks we're all part of this fictional world from 'The Creek'." Joey explained.

Pacey thought for a moment before answering.

"Well, technically Joey, we are… I mean, we're not fictional, but we are the inspiration behind it, and you can't really blame the girl by being intrigued by the art-imitating-life aspect of it. It's gotta be at least a slight bit bewildering to come here and see her entire career of creating these stories and plot lines living themselves out in flesh and blood."

Joey rolled her eyes, and sat up sharply.

"I can't believe this! You're taking her side!" She said, oozing obvious irritation.

"No! Joey, no! I'm not taking her side, I'm just trying to explain to you where she's coming from." He explained.

"Pacey, you don't even know this girl and you're taking her side in this. I can't believe this" She stood up off the bed and paced across the room.

"Joey, why is this such a big deal? Why are you so angry about this?" He asked, confused.

"Because Pacey. Because I care about Dawson and I don't want some clueless ditz to use him. You should too!" She leaned against the window sill and stared out at the creek. She had missed this place. Why wasn't she realizing this until now?

Pacey stood up and walked over behind her, then put his arms around her.

"Sweetheart… You know how much I don't want to see him get hurt. He's had it rough enough in this lifetime. I'll talk to him if it makes you feel better. As long as that is what is really bothering you about this. Because I have a feeling that it might have something to do with wanting everything to be like it once was. And a new girl entering the picture isn't exactly what fits those criteria." He said softly.

She didn't answer.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He whispered.

"You're right." She shrugged.

Pacey smiled.

"I'm right? As in correct? And you're admitting it? Who are you and what have you done with the love of my life?" he teased, and she slapped him gently on the shoulder, before pulling him into a hug.

"I think I'm just scared of losing what's left of our friends. I mean, we've lost Jen… Andie's in Europe, and we barely speak to Jack or even Dawson anymore. I just don't want to see the people who made me who I am, the people who led us to where we are right now… I don't want to see these people disappear from our lives completely." She sighed.

"Well, Miss Potter. I promise that no matter what happens, I will always be here, by your side, and not only will I never leave, I promise to be with you so much that I get on your nerves and drive you to incredible points of frustration on a daily basis." He smiled and kissed her, and she leaned back grinning.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." He answered, kissing her once again


	5. A Plan

Later that evening, Pacey and Joey thanked Bodie for the delicious 'Welcome Home' supper he had prepared, and left the house.

Joey headed towards the creek and climbed into the boat, while Pacey stayed behind, looking at her.

"What?" She called across the front yard.

"I just thought we were going to drive?" He questioned her. She rolled her eyes in the classic Joey Potter way and got out of the boat.

"If you insist." She replied with a grin. "But I'm driving."

Pacey shook his head.

"Uh… no. I don't think so." He answered.

"Yes!" She shrieked as she ran towards the car, and climbed in the drivers seat. Pacey strutted over to the window of her door and dangled the keys in front of her.

"Well Joey, I know that you are an exceptionally talented young lady, but it seems to me that you have yet to obtain the skills necessary to hotwire a car. Therefore, I highly doubt you will be getting very far without these." He said, with the straightest face he could muster.

Joey scowled, and reached out to grab them, as he pulled them away.

"Nuh uh uh!" He scolded, as he opened the door and held out his hand as if to ecort her out of the car.

She took his hand reluctantly and stepped out, and walked over to the passenger side.

"Whatever, but I'm driving home!" She insisted, as Pacey started up the ignition.

"We'll see about that." Pacey teased as they pulled out of the yard and headed towards Dawson's.

When they arrived, Jack, Dawson, and Taylor were all sitting in the front porch. Pacey and Joey entered, arm in arm and Dawson and Jack both stood up excitedly, and the friends all hugged excitedly, before sitting down.

"Taylor, this is Pacey, Pacey, meet Taylor." Dawson introduced them politely, and Joey flashed Pacey a sarcastic smile.

The friends caught up and finally Jack interrupted the chatter.

"Not to disrupt this bonding session guys, but don't you think we should get headed over to the Icehouse? I made reservations for seven o clock." He said, standing up to go over.

"Yeah, let's get going." Joey agreed, taking Paceys hand, before continuing. "Bye Taylor!" She called, as she went down the front steps.

"Oh, I'm coming Joey. Don't worry." Taylor laughed as she put her arm through Dawson's, and followed Jack's lead.

Joey scowled, and put her face into Pacey's arm.

"Pace," She whined.

"Jo, I promise it will be okay." He smiled, as he turned around and kissed her.

She smiled up at him. "Well… if you promise Mr. Witter."

The crew headed over the Icehouse, where Pacey was greeted with excitement from everyone working who were thrilled to see their boss back in town. They sat at the same table they had ate at just a year ago, and began ordering drinks.

"So, when do we get to come see Amy?" Joey asked Jack.

"Anytime, Jo! She's getting so big, why don't you come by tomorrow?" He suggested.

"I'd love that." She answered, as Pacey fell silent.

He reflected on the promise he had made Jen to stay involved in Amy's life. He felt guilty because he could not deny that he had experienced trouble fulfilling that promise. Living in New York didn't make it easy and although he visited Capeside as often as possible, and Jack and Doug brought Amy up to visit him and Joey sometimes, it wasn't quite what he had promise his friend and he knew that.

"I can't believe she's going to be two." Dawson shook his head in disbelief.

"I know. Me neither." Jack agreed.

"I can't believe it's been a year." Pacey said thoughtfully, and Joey reached for his hand, comfortingly under the table. She understood and knew how he felt about not being heavily involved in Amy's life. She wanted it to change just as much, they just weren't sure how to fix it.

"A year." Dawson repeated.

"You know, she is probably so happy to know that we are all here right now. That we are all still friends." Jack half-smiled.

"I don't think anything could tear us apart now. After everything we've all been through together." Dawson added.

"Yeah, really. Gay revelations, soulmate stealing, betrayal, one night stands, lies, secrets, death… You guys are a regular soap opera. I don't get it. Why are you still friends? Especially Petey and Colby. Or Dawson and Pacey,… whatever. Why would you still be friends? I mean, look! Joey's sitting there with Pacey practically oozing out pure affection for him, and he can't stop looking at her. It's almost sickening! And Dawson, you're just sitting here, and you're okay with it?" Taylor ranted. "It's all just rather unbelievable. I don't buy it. We need a re-write."

Joey stood up, angrily.

"Actually, Taylor. We don't need a re-write. Because these are _our _lives. This isn't some television show created by _one of us_ which you invaded. This is real here, and this is how we are and if you are not going to respect us then you can take your skinny little fake tanned California ass back to the west coast and let us live in peace here, because in case you haven't noticed we're trying to remember our good friend who died just one year ago, and we're trying to catch up and your plot twists and weird observation tactics are just freaking me out!" She said with her notorious Josephine Potter tone of voice.

"Joey.." Dawson began.

"No, Dawson. She needed to hear that." Joey took a breath and sat down smiling.

"I'm sorry Joey. If it makes you feel any better I love your top." Taylor smiled brightly.

Joey opened her mouth wide in shock. Who was this girl to compliment her after just being told off?

"Thanks!" She replied cheerily, "I like you're hair colour. What number is it?"

Jack, Dawson, and Pacey all leaned back in their seats in shock.

"You totally just quoted the show." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Taylor. The show quoted me. I said that first. And, I was here first. So if you're going to keep up this attitude, feel free to leave. No one will miss you." Joey smiled.

"Uh, I think maybe it's time for us to get going." Pacey suggested.

"Yeah, us too." Dawson nodded hurriedly.

The group parted and Joey looked up at Dawson apologetically and he smiled, and in that instant she knew she was forgiven. After all, she could read his eyes.

When her and Pacey got in the car he started laughing.

"What?!" She asked sharply.

"Oh, Joey. Some things never change." He laughed, and she reached over and punched him gently in the arm.

"Ow! Jo that actually hurt!" He whimpered. She sighed, and leaned into him.

"Pace?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, placing his arm gently around her, comfortingly.

"I miss it." She said.

He knew what she meant. She missed the magic of their year together in Capeside. The intense passion from the senior trip. The summer aboard True Love. The days when they didn't have to be adults. He missed it too.

"Me too. I want to get it back." He answered.

She looked up at him, eyes wide, and questioning.

"How?" She asked.

"I have a plan." He replied.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"You'll see. It's a secret." He teased, kissing her gently on the forehead as they headed back to the Potter B & B.


	6. You Wouldn't Have to Ask

The next morning Joey awoke and turned over to see that Pacey had gone and on his pillow he had left a lily. She took it and smelled it, smiling. He was so spontaneous, always surprising her. She still could feel like she was that same girl who had ran to him to set sail for the summer all those years ago when she was with Pacey. She was reminded of the girl who knew without a doubt that she loved him fearlessly that night when they had first had sex. Pacey was somehow able to reawaken the young Joey Potter who at some times seemed to have faded for good. He still made her feel alive. Like the way his arm against hers had felt at Dawson's aunt's house during spring break in senior year. He still had that power over her, and that's why she loved him endlessly. She climbed out of bed and pulled on a hoodie and slipped on the slippers she still wore from that night in K-Mart. She went out into the kitchen, where Bodie was serving breakfast to the guests at the B&B.

"Good morning Joey!" Bessie smiled, as she washed dishes at the sink.

"Morning." Joey smiled, holding the lily.

"Oh! Where did you get that?" Alexander asked pointing at the flower.

"Pacey left it for me this morning. I guess he went out." She smiled, as Bessie took it and put it in a vase, smiling secretively.

Joey looked at the table to greet the guests and her jaw dropped.

"Omigod! Andie!" She shrieked, as Andie laughed. She had been sitting at the table all morning eating breakfast, waiting for Joey to notice her. She got up and hugged her tightly.

"Joey! I missed you!" She took Joey's hands and led her to the chair next to her.

"Wow, what are you doing here?" Joey asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"Well, there's sort of two reasons. One is that I'm moving back here in the fall. Back to Capeside!" She grinned broadly.

"What? Why! Are you going to be working at the hospital here?" Joey stuttered, unable to process the fact that her old friend was sitting in front of her.

"I have no choice. I can't go on missing Capeside like I have for the past year. I think it's just time for me to return. And Jack is here, and I mean him and Doug are great with Amy but I want to be there too. Jen deserves everyone's involvement. It doesn't seem right for me to be in Europe when my brother is here raising a family." Andie explained brightly.

"Wow. You're right, I'm just so glad you're back. And what's the second reason?" She asked.

"That. That is a secret." Andie smiled suspiciously, and went back to eating her breakfast, leaving Joey puzzled.

Just then, Pacey entered the kitchen, and Joey stood up to greet him with a hug, and a kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the flower. And for being you." She laughed.

"Well Miss Potter, I think you may have just officially become the cheesiest girl in the world." He laughed.

"But you love me!" She smacked her lips excitedy.

He shrugged, "You bug me."

She pretended to look appalled, as they went to the table and sat down with Andie.

"Can you believe she's here?" Joey said in disbelief to Pacey.

"We actually already reunited this morning when I woke up, Jo. Not all of us sleep in until mid-day." He joked.

"It's only 10:30!" She argued, and he rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe Jack didn't mention that you were coming." Joey said.

"He knew to keep it a surprise. Him and Pacey were the only ones who knew." Andie explained.

"You knew?!" Joey said, in shock.

"All part of the secret surprise." He said secretively.

"Okay, guys. What's going on?" She insisted.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Now, go get dressed, we're all going to see Amy at Jack's." Pacey kissed her quickly on the cheek, and she got up.

By noon hour, Dawson, Jack, Andie, Pacey, and Joey had all assembled in Jack and Doug's living room.

"Where's Taylor?" Joey asked pointedly, to Dawson.

"Back at my house. She's helping Lily get ready for a birthday party. Alexander's going too I guess." Dawson explained.

Joey quietly muttered something about how she could of helped Lily if someone would o just asked, as Doug brought Amy into the room. He held her hands, as she stepped cautiously.

Immediately the room was full of oohs and aahs as the old friends played with their old friends daughter. For several hours, the group enjoyed one another's company as they laughed along with the toddler.

"She's really beautiful." Andie sighed, and everyone agreed.

"She definitely has Jen's eyes." Joey commented.

"It's like you're looking into Jen's." Jack agreed.

They all sat quietly for a minute, and watched her. They were all feeling the same thing. The sadness and hollowness that Jen had left behind when she died. It had been a year, but it had been hard to heal alone. Joey and Pacey had left for New York, and they had just seemed to leave Capeside and all the troubles and memories of the past behind without ever really dealing with them. Dawson had chased his dreams in Hollywood, where no one knew Jen – they just knew her character from the show – and when he was there it was like he could pretend she was still alive. Andie had returned to Europe and lost herself in her last year of her studies. The only one who had really dealt with the loss was Jack, who was undoubtedly also the one with the most responsibility. It didn't seem fair, and they all knew it.

"I've been thinking." Dawson said.

"About what?" Pacey asked.

"Well. I think it's time for me to come home. I have enough support at the studio for them to carry it on there. I could still write here, and fly out for the occasional conference. But I think it's time for me to return to Capeside. I think it's almost time for my next project." He said, thoughtfully.

"I think that's a great idea." Joey hugged him, and was reminded of how he had always been so representative of her childhood and Capeside, and somehow it gave her peace of mind to know he'd be back there where she had spent so many of her days with him growing up.

"I'm coming back! I'm officially starting employment at the Capeside Memorial Hospital on September the 14th." Andie announced, gleefully.

"Andie, that's great! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Jack stood up and hugged his sister excitedly.

"I guess we're all going to be back!" Dawson said, a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Except us." Joey said, somewhat sadly.

"Well, you guys will be visiting a lot more. You have no choice. I can't live in this town with just a bunch of boys, Amy and Lily are my only allies!" Andie shuddered.

"Oh please, Bess would love to see you, you can always visit her. And I'm sure Gail would love to have you come by too." Joey rolled her eyes.

The group laughed, and continued to catch up until later in the evening, around supper when Pacey asked Joey if she was ready to go. She agreed, and he took her down to the docks.

"This is my new boat." He said, pointing at one sitting in the marina.

"What?" She said, looking at him, confused.

"It's my new boat. I've always missed True Love. And I finally got this one. And I was hoping you would help me christen it." He held out his hand to her as he boarded the boat.

"Permission to come aboard?" She teased.

"Permission granted." He smiled, as he helped her on.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Take a look for yourself." He said.

She looked to see.

"Second chance." She whispered.

"I suppose you think it's cheesy." He said, modestly.

"No, no it's perfect." She smiled, leaning in wrapping her arms around him and kissed him.

"I'm not sure I ever really told you how thankful I am. How happy you've made me. How much I appreciate you. For giving me a second chance at true love" He said, between kisses.

"You're the only one who ever deserved a second chance. You're the only one who ever gave me true love. You're my one and only, Pacey Witter." She looked into his eyes.

"How do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She whispered.

"Make me fall more in love you every second of every day. You would think after ten years I'd be immune to your charms, but I swear that I'm just getting more and more caught up in you every minute." He answered.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." She laughed softly.

"I love you Joey Potter." He kissed her, meaningfully.

"I love you too." She smiled, holding him tightly.

"Joey, I know it's hard for us to take a summer with work and everything, but do you think, do you think we could – " He began, and she put her finger to his mouth.

"I once told you that you wouldn't have to ask. And you still don't. Let's set sail." She smiled.

"Right now?" He asked.

"Right now. And I don't want to return to the Cape for at least a good three weeks, so you better have meant what you just said, cause you're stuck with me for awhile yet." She replied, sitting down on the side of the deck, as they set off, ready to relive the time they had spent when they were seventeen. For the next few weeks they were going to be that age again. They were going to remember how everything felt nearly a decade ago. And they were going to be together, just as they had always been meant to be.


	7. The Wall

Three weeks went by onshore in no time. Dawson was between L.A and Capeside, moving and finding a new house. He managed to find a small bungalow close to the Potter's. Taylor helped him all the way, and before long she had dropped her fascination with the Capeside crew and started to really settle in. She and Andie had found an apartment together, as she insisted that she too must move to Capeside to keep Dawson' motivated and concentrated on The Creek, because she refused to let him drop it, and she would be back and forth on nearly a weekly basis from the studio to Capside. Jack watched Amy grow day by day and helped his friends resettle into their lives at the creek.

The three weeks at sea went by even faster. Pacey and Joey spent the days living out their fantasies of being together alone with no distractions. It was the best three weeks either of them had ever experienced, and despite the few times when they had came to shore, and Pacey had disappeared to make mysterious phone calls to the Capeside kids that Joey was not allowed to overhear everything had been clear. Joey and Pacey both knew that they were meant to be. Nothing else could be more evident. As they docked back in Capeside, Joey reluctantly got out of the boat, soaking wet from a recent swim they had taken to commemorate the time they had spent at sea, and he led her downtown.

"Pacey, can't we go home and change first" She asked.

"I don't think so." He smiled secretly.

"Where are we even going Pace?" She asked.

"Well, Miss Potter. Remember how I kept calling Dawson, Jack, Doug, and Andie?" He asked.

"How could I forget. You would send me off on some pointless errand and make sure I was out of ear shot before even dialing." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was kind of getting their help with something." He explained.

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked.

"Setting something up." He answered, simply, leading her towards a familiar spot. A spot which was symbolic of their relationship. That was a constant reminder of the turning point when they had chosen to be together. She looked up and saw it, the wall. The wall he had rented her twice to help her share her talent. The wall that represented the respect and love he knew she deserved. The wall he had painted "Ask me to stay" across, that fateful summer before senior year. And now there was something else painted on it.

Joey gasped.

"Pace.." She began, as he kneeled to the ground.

"Joey Potter. I have loved you for a lifetime. We grew up together, bickering and bantering. Fighting like it was our sole purpose in life. But underneath it was always something special. We knew each other in a way that was unmatched by anyone other than Dawson. And then we were paired together for that science project. And I tried to kiss you…. Needless to say that didn't go over so well, but the point is that need for you never really went away. It went to sleep for awhile, because nothing has ever been more important to me than your happiness. But it got to the point when I couldn't resist anymore, and I knew I loved you. I knew I would forever. And I never stopped loving you. You're the only woman I have ever felt this way for. You're the only woman who has made me who I am in such an important, undeniable. Joey Potter, you are the one for me. Will you – "

She put his finger to his lips as she had three weeks before.

"Pacey, you know you don't have to ask. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you." She said, as he held out the ring to her. It was beautiful, it was perfect, and most importantly it was her. He knew better than anyone else what represented her personality. As she slipped it on, it fit perfectly.

"You remembered my ring size?" she asked.

"You know I remember everything." He answered, as he stood up and kissed her. They turned to face the wall, and read it.

"Marry Me Joey Potter." It read. Underneath, in smaller writing was a hesitant "… please?"

She laughed, and kissed him again. She was ecstatic. He could barely breathe. Nothing had ever had this kind of impact on him before. He had never felt so complete. Just then, Andie, Dawson, and Jack turned the corner. They had been hiding around the other side of the wall. They all offered their congratulations and they all hugged excitedly.

Finally, Pacey and Dawson came face to face.

"I'm happy for you, man." Dawson said, sticking out his hand.

"Dawson, sorry if you want a handshake, but you're getting a hug." Pacey laughed, pulling him in. "We're brothers, buddy, and nothing will change that".

Dawson laughed, and hugged Pacey back. As hard as it had been, he saw his two best friends in the world in a state of complete and total bliss and he knew that the triangle, and the hurt surrounding it was finally completely behind him.


	8. Always the Bridesmaid Never the Bride

Taylor and Dawson were carrying an enormous dining room table in through the doorway. She held one end he held the other.

"This is so heavy Leery! Why the hell did you need something this big. Seriously?" She asked, half laughing half serious, as she stumbled through the doorway and sat it down.

"Because! I don't know my family always had a big dining room table. I mean, you never know when I might want to have a dinner party." He said.

"A dinner party? What are you, fifty? Come on Dawson." She teased, as she sat down.

"Well, I mean. Whenever Joey and Pacey come down, it would be nice to have them in for a meal." He explained.

"Okay, that's three of you. This seats twelve." She laughed.

"You're forgetting Andie and Jack." He added.

"Okay, you've made it to five. Really Dawson, you need to get a bigger social circle." She said scoldingly.

"Okay, Taylor. You can come too. That makes six. And Jack can bring Doug. And you never know, I could get a girlfriend. I mean, I'm going to need to find someone to be my date to Pacey and Joey's wedding. I can't show up stag. That would just really make me look pathetic. Not only did I lose the girl, I couldn't find anyone else." He said, sitting down.

"Oh I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard for you to find some girl lame enough to fall for your hilarious attempts at selling yourself as _Mr. Hollywood_. Besides, why does it matter? I mean, I know you and Joey dated at one point but weren't you like, fifteen? Tell me you're over her." Taylor said.

"I am. I am. But we had more than a typical fifteen year old romance. We had something significant and it came up again, and again, and it never really felt like it went away. Except for when she was with Pacey. And I think that's why it was so hard for me to see them together at first, I think it was because I felt like he was so much better than me because he had made her forget about the way we loved each other." Dawson explained.

"Well, Leery. I highly doubt she ever forgot. She just had an epiphany." Taylor said, matter of factly.

"Oh, tell me Taylor. What did this epiphany reveal?" Dawson said.

"That you were more than just a best friend, but in a different way than a lover." Taylor shrugged.

Dawson sat quietly, then looked up at her quizzically. "How do you know, you weren't even here?"

"Hellooo Leery! I've only been living and breathing your adolescence for the past few months. It's my job. Plus it's just obvious in the way you all interact." She said.

"Oh." He nodded, unsure of what to say.

"That's not to say that no one will ever see you as a lover. What you two share is rare, it's just different from what her and Pacey have. You'll find that connection someday though." Taylor said.

"How do you know?" Dawson asked, almost pleadingly.

"Because Dawson. What kind of show would end with the central protagonist single and lonely?" She laughed, as she stood up, and started to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home. Andie and I are going to start looking at bridesmaids dresses online." Taylor replied.

"As far as I've heard Jo hasn't picked out her bridesmaids yet. And somehow I don't think you'll be one. No offence, I just mean, you guys aren't exactly bosom buddies." Dawson remarked.

"Duh, Leery. What do you think I am, insane? But Andie is hoping to be granted the honor, and as her newest friend, and half the time roomie, I plan to help her obsess over the idea." Taylor flashed a smile and headed out the door.

After she left Dawson realized he felt strangely lonely without her around. He was so used to her company lately that he didn't notice how accustomed he had grown to her constant presence until she was gone. He looked at the calendar. It was two weeks since Joey and Pacey had gotten engaged, and he was already nervous for the wedding. He wasn't sure why. But the thought of it made him somewhat uncomfortable. Maybe it was just the fact that everything was going to change. The past was going to be indefinitely in the past with no chance of ever resurfacing, and although he knew that was for the best, it was kind of nerve-wracking to know that the future was completely unpredictable for him. Plus he thought it was somewhat strange to think of Pacey and Joey getting married. He had gotten used to them dating. He hadn't had a choice. He knew they loved each other, but it was strange to think of Pacey standing in the place he had expected to be filled by himself for years. Sure, he had given up on that dream six years ago when he had slept with Joey and then ruined things when she had found out about Natasha. But it was still strange. He couldn't deny that. However, he did know for a fact that he was not in love with Joey Potter. He just loved her. She was his soulmate, and he knew that would never change. However, it was time for him to find a new woman to be in love with. To adore the way that Pacey and Joey adored one another. It was time for him to take his final step in moving on.

Meanwhile, Taylor arrived at the apartment she shared with Andie. Andie was flipping through bridal magazines furiously.

"Andie, you're not the one getting married. Why are you looking at wedding dresses?" Taylor laughed.

"I don't know! I don't know! Just, do you ever stop and think what if? What if it was me getting married? What would I want my dress to look like? And, what would –"

"Andie stop, calm down." Taylor laughed."

"I know. I know. But really, what if it was me getting married?" She sighed.

"To Pacey? Nah, I can't picture you guys as a couple, you're too uptight for him." Taylor teased.

"Taylor!" Andie shrieked.

"Oh my God Andie, calm down. But really, can you imagine you and Pacey together?" Taylor laughed.

Andie fell silent.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Me and Pacey dated for nearly a whole school year." Andie said.

Taylor's eyes widened.

"No!" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah." Andie nodded, to confirm that she was not, in fact, lying.

"Wow!" Taylor shook her head.

"In fact… he was my first…" Andie began.

"No we was _not!_" Taylor looked mesmerized.

"It's the truth." Andie sighed.

"Wow, this is such good material." Taylor grabbed a notebook and began scribbling down notes. Andie grabbed the notebook from her.

"Taylor, this can't go on the show. I'm sorry, but it's too personal." Andie explained.

"But Andie! What if I twist the story. Like your character dates Colby but breaks up with Colby for Petey, who you steal from Sam, who goes back to Colby then Colby breaks up with Sam for Jen's character, then Petey goes back to Sam and you're left alone?" Taylor asked.

"Whatever, just please don't make it too obvious. I don't want my sex life broadcast on a hit television show. It's bad enough that everyone in our little group of friends knows." Andie sighed.

"This is an incestuous group of friends you've got going." Taylor remarked.

"No kidding." Andie agreed, flipping through the magazines.

"So…" Taylor began, and Andie looked up questioningly. "Do you still love him?"

Andie sat silent.

"You do!" Taylor insisted.

"No, no I don't. Joey and Pacey share a love like no other. They have loved each other non stop since before they even first kissed. They loved each other when they were with other people. They never let each other go. I loved Pacey once but it was the kind of love that grew with our relationship, and faded as I moved on. It wasn't undeniable. It wasn't everlasting. I mean, I still love him as a cherished memory and a friend for a lifetime, but he wasn't my one. And I wasn't his." Andie explained.

"I see." Taylor remarked.

"Taylor, what are you thinking? I know that look, and you're thinking something. And I don't know how I feel about that!" Andie insisted.

"I'm thinking that maybe I could twist it and you could never stop loving him for the show? And then when you have sex, drunkenly one night, you end up pregnant. And forever have his baby, and Sam has major issues with that." Taylor said.

"Okay, are you writing for The Creek, or Days of Our Lives here? Keep in mind that Dawson's how isn't supposed to be completely far fetched and _stupid._" Andie rolled her eyes. Taylor laughed, and started flipping through the magazines with her.

Jack held Amy's hand, as he led her through the grave yard to Jen's tombstone. He held a bouquet of summer flowers. Amy took one out and held it.

"Flowzers." She commented, as best a two year old could. He smiled, and looked at her.

"That's right Amy. Flowers. We're taking these flowers to Mommy." He smiled, as she placed the flower in her thick blonde mass of waves and curls.

"You look beautiful Amy." He sighed, as they sat in front of Jen's grave.

"Mommy." The child giggled as she sat on top of the tomb stone. She had been climbing all over the stone the past few weeks. At first, Doug had thought it was disrespectful, but Jack had decided it was good to see her enjoying the visits to the cemetery. He wanted visiting Jen to be fun and something that Amy would be able to appreciate. He had explained the best the situation to the young girl, to the extent that now that she was starting to say a few minor words, and he was happy to know that 'Mommy' was one of them.

"I'm going to put these flowers here for Mommy." Jack said, placing the flowers in front of the tomb which read _Jennifer Lindley – Cherished mother, daughter, granddaughter and friend._ Friend. It somehow didn't seem to cut it. He remembered when they had called one another soulmates shortly before her death. Somehow he wished soulmate was written on the tomb stone. It was a silly thought, but somehow he felt excluded because she was far more than a friend to him.

"Amy, do you wanna come sit on my lap?" Jack asked, as Amy scampered around. She walked over and he plopped her in his lap.

"Let's talk to Mommy for a bit, okay?" He suggested.

"Mommy." Amy grinned, taking the flower out of her hair and placing it with the others. Jack felt his eyes prick. It was heartbreaking to see her so unaware of the pain behind the situation, yet at the same time it filled him with overwhelming joy to see her developing any sort of connection with Jen, however ambiguous it may be.

"Hi Jen. We miss you. A lot." Jack began. "Every day I wake up and I love Amy more and more. But somehow it doesn't' seem enough. She needs her mother. I need her mother. And it doesn't get any easier knowing that you aren't coming back. But I know that you're up there watching down on us. I never really put much faith I religion either, like you. But we've been going to church every Sunday. Grams is going to be moving in with us in the fall. She's getting old to be living on her own, and we don't want to see her in a home. It would be good to have her around Amy. Anyways, Grams loves that we're at church. Amy goes to the nursery during Sunday School. Once she's three she gets to start going to real Sunday School and participating in all the Christmas Pageants and stuff. She'll love it, I know. She's already a drama queen. She's so beautiful, Jen. She looks just like you. And I can tell she's going to be just like you when she gets older… Well maybe less insane. Anyways, I thought we should stop by. We'll be back soon, you know we will. We love you Jen. We miss you. Don't forget that." Jack whispered, as he stood up, and carrying Amy left the cemetery, teary eyed.

"Bye bye Mommy!" Amy called. Jack looked at her, surprised.

"That's right Amy. Bye Mommy! We'll see you soon!" He called, as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Amy reached out her chubby hand and wiped his cheeks, at which he couldn't help but laugh. He looked into her wide hazel eyes and he knew that Jen was with him.


	9. Feels Like Home

"Okay, perfect…. Yes, I understand…. This Friday? … Yes at 8 AM. Alright, I'll see you then." Joey Potter hung up the phone and turned towards Pacey who was sitting on the couch in their NYC apartment.

"I got it!" She said, almost in disbelief.

"You got what?" He laughed, standing up.

"The View… They're interviewing me. I'm going to be a guest on the show! Because they heard that I am Sam's inspiration off of Dawson's show… And that my book is based upon the same thing – you know – growing up in Capeside… They want to interview me. ME!" She explained.

Pacey walked over and picked her up in a congratulatory hug, and spun her around excitedly.

"Joey that's amazing! You're going to be on TV!" He laughed.

"Given, I wasn't really their first choice of guest. They were supposed to have some up and coming singer, but she cancelled and they had to find a replacement and my name came up! But really, Pace! This is so incredible!" Joey could not contain her excitement.

Pacey beamed, his pride in her obvious as she bounced around the room, before finally sitting on the couch, where he joined her.

"Pacey Witter, because of you I have everything I ever dreamed of." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Oh yeah? Well tell me Joey Potter, what dreams are these?" He said, somewhat huskily, before kissing her again.

"Well let me see – I've experienced an incredible life outside of Capeside, I've seen Europe, I have a book that is about to be published, I still have my two closest childhood friends in my life, and I am about to be married. I mean, the guy isn't really that great, but everything else compensates for that!" She teased.

He kissed her deeply, and she leaned back on the couch as he crawled on top of her.

"The guy's not that great?" He questioned, whispering in her ear.

"I'd say he's mediocre. Unless he has something to prove?" She bantered back.

"Oh, I have something to prove, alright." He said between kisses, as he slowly lifted her shirt. She smiled suggestively.

"I like where this is going," she murmured, as she pulled off his wifebeater and kissed his chest.

Awhile later, the two were laying on the couch together wrapped up in a green fleece blanket. Joey smiled at him and he kissed her forehead.

"So, what do you think about this guy now?" he asked.

"He's nice." She shrugged.

"Nice?" He said sarcastically.

"I guess maybe he's kind of great. Maybe even mind-blowing. I could say transcendent but that might be pushing it."

He kissed her again.

"You know Miss Potter, I think you're kind of growing on me."

"I hate to admit it Pace, but I think I kind of might like you after all." She nodded in agreement.

He scrunched his nose looking at her.

"Nah. Who are we kidding?" He shuddered.

"You're right. You're just way to repelling. I refuse to kiss you, the sea-creature from the deep." She laughed.

"You refuse?" He said, slyly.

"Yep!" She nodded, with a half smile, standing up, and pulling the blanket with her, wrapping it around herself. Pacey stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Well, if your refuse…" He said, his eyes mischeviously darting around the room. He stood up and grabbed her, but she shrieked playfully and ran away. He chased her about the apartment, her laughing hysterically constantly for the next few minutes before they both collapsed on the floor, and just laid there.

"You somehow have the power to make the happiest man alive." He said.

"You are way to cheesy." She replied. He leaned over on his side.

"Have you thought about your bridesmaids yet?" He asked.

"Well, Bessie is an obvious one. And I think I'll ask Andie, I mean we grew apart after she moved but somehow whenever she's been back it's felt like old times. And now she's back for good, so I want her to be involved. Plus she's always been a big part of your life so it's important that we make her a part of it. And I was thinking about also asking Gretchen. She's just been so supportive this past year, and we've gotten really close. And I'm going to ask Audrey. She told me marrying Pacey Witter was the stupidest thing any woman could ever do but that she was extremely happy for you because you finally got back the one who had got away." Joey laughed.

"Do you realize that I will have slept with two of your bridesmaids?" Pacey asked.

"I know. But, as long as you stay away from Gretchen and Bessie I think we'll be okay." Joey rolled her eyes.

Pacey looked disgusted.

"First of all, Gretchen is not a sexual being. She doesn't … do …. That. She's my sister. And second of all, Bessie might as well be my sister. And most importantly, you are the one who has always meant the most to me. Audrey was always right you know. I never did get over you. That's what separates you from the rest. You always stayed with me, I never let go." Pacey said, softly.

"Pace, I think that I sometimes give off the impression that I did get over you. And I think you should know that I never did either. When I told you I didn't feel it, that time after Harley's prom, when Eddie had come back. You know I was lying. You were right then. I was running. Eddie was the safe choice. Although he had hurt me more often than you ever had, it somehow didn't kill me inside the same way it would if you left. I loved him. But he wasn't you. He was the safe version of you, and that's why I ran to him. And when I went back to Dawson, it was just because it was easy. I knew he would love me. And that's what I needed was to feel loved. And even though it wasn't the passion we had, there was so much security… and that's what I thought I needed. And every boy I ever ran to from the time Eddie left to the time I came back to you was just a remake. A Pacey Witter knock off. Some had a charming smile, like you. Some had a similar sense of humour. But none held me the way you do. And none loved me like you. And no one has ever been able to even come close to making me feel alive the way you do."

Pacey looked into her eyes, and didn't speak a word. They both knew that despite being miles away from Capeside, looking into one another's souls this way, they were home.


	10. Taylor's Trauma

Dawson shut his MacBook and sighed. He was finally done the script for the season premiere which was going to begin filming in just three short weeks. He was just had to send it into the network, and fly back to LA next week for planning and meetings. It was hard to imagine leaving this place yet again to go out to Hollywood. To the city where he had planned to make his dreams come true. And, in a way he had. And even though he knew that having a home back in Capeside would make it that much sweeter than the past few years had been, he still felt like something was missing. He had talked to Jack about it the other day, and Jack had hinted at the possibility that Dawson was craving a relationship. Dawson had satirized Jack for that notion. Dawson Leery had lost all sense of dependency on love. He was no longer that teenaged boy who fantasized about soulmates and happy endings. He knew what he was missing had to be something else. He just couldn't quite place his finger on it. Just then, Taylor burst in the door.

"Leery, I do not know what I'm going to do!" She huffed, collapsing in an arm chair across the room from him.

"What are you talking about Taylor?" He asked, somewhat bemused. Her 'drama-queen' ways had somewhat grown on him in the past few weeks and he had started to see similarities between her, and his younger self.

"Well, that Sam girl just does not like me!" She sighed.

"Sam? Sam who?" Dawson asked, puzzled.

"I mean Joey. Whatever." She said, staring at Dawson, steaming with frustration.

"I'm sure Joey likes you Taylor. Just, try not to call her Sam for starters." Dawson laughed.

"You don't get it, Dawson. I've become so close with Andie! I'm going to be living with her at least one week a month for at least the next year. And Jack and Doug seem to like me, they've even got me to babysit for Amy once, who might I add ALSO adored me. And you like me, right?" She ranted.

"Of course I like you, Taylor. So come on. What makes you think Joey doesn't?" Dawson walked over to her and sat on the arm of the chair, putting his arm around her.

"The fact that she said so! She called looking for Andie, and I answered the phone. Anyways, she thought I was Andie and she just went into a rant, saying how she wanted Andie to be a bridesmaid, and she wanted to know what I thought of not putting a 'plus one' on your invitation so you wouldn't bring me, because she didn't want that 'fake blonde California manipulative bitch using Dawson anymore than she already is'…. And I just hung up! Can you believe her?" Taylor pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

Dawson couldn't help but laugh a little. It was classic Joey Potter. To completely alienate any newcomer – especially the blonde ones – and to jump down the throat of any girl that threatened to take him away any further than he had already gone himself.

"I'm sorry, Taylor. She's just taking out her frustrations on you. But you know what? I'll talk to her." Dawson offered.

"You don't have to do that, Leery." Taylor shrugged, looking up, her eyes wide.

Dawson looked at her, and suddenly felt awkward. His arm rested on her shoulders without moving, and he didn't really know what to do with it. He felt uncomfortable just sitting there on the arm of the chair. But he didn't want to move. He liked being there. He just was unsure of himself. He looked back at her, and noticed her eyes were still wide open, looking up and pleadingly at him.

He cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"Uh. I – I mean. Taylor, I don't mind talking to Joey. Just seeing where she uh – stands. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. I'll actually go call her now…" He said, standing up quickly.

"Are you sure? I just don't want to put you in the middle of this," she said earnestly.

"I'm sure, Taylor." Dawson nodded, suddenly feeling a little more at ease.

"Okay, well thanks. Anyways, I'm heading back out California. I'll see you soon, my plane is leaving after supper, so I guess I'll just talk to you when you get there." Taylor said.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," Dawson smiled with his lips closed tightly.

She stood in the doorway and nodded.

"Okay. Well… uh. Bye." She said, tilting her head to the side.

He stared at her.

"Uh – yeah. See ya!" He turned around, leaving her in the room alone. She scrunched her nose in confusion, turned and left.

Dawson leaned against the wall of his kitchen.

He could not figure out where that random sense of awkwardness and sudden abnormal self-consciousness had come from. He felt like he was fifteen again and had no idea how to conduct himself around a girl. Only this wasn't a girl, it was a woman. And it wasn't a woman he was interested in. It was Taylor. His employee, and more recently good friend. It was probably just the result of having and embarrassingly lengthy dry spell he had admitted to Jack during their conversation the other day. He was obviously vulnerable to any sort of interaction with a member of the female gender, and therefore easily confused. He shook his head, and picked up his phone to call Joey.

She answered within just a few rings.

"Dawson!" She said, cheerily.

"Hey Jo. How are you?" He asked.

"Great. Did you call to congratulate me?" She asked, giggling.

"Yeah, actually, my Mom taped the View and I have watched it with her at least 4 times already. It was great. I mean, they asked you so many questions about my show though I really hope you didn't feel like that was overruling the fact that you wrote a novel" Dawson said, apologetically.

"No, Dawson, not at all. I mean the relationship between us is what got me there. They know my book is based on the same thing your show is. That's where the pop-culture interest is coming from." She said.

"Joey, your novel and my show are not based on the same thing." He said, firmly.

"What do you mean? They're both about us growing up on the creek." She insisted.

"No. Mine is about an undying love between three friends that grows into something more and confuses their young minds throughout their adolescence and as other people come and interact in their triangle this confusion only grows more and more into a coming of age story which eventually always comes back to the core three and the love between Sam and Petey, and the soulmate status between Sam and Colby, and the battle over which of these relationships equals romance. Your novel is about the way one love can change everything in your life and make your past finally be left in the past and the way that one love can overpower you in ways you didn't think possible." Dawson explained.

"How do you know Dawson Leery. I mean, you haven't even read the book yet. It hasn't been published!" She laughed into the phone.

"I told you, I've watched your appearance on the View several times." He answered.

"Anyways, Jo," he continued, "I've actually been meaning to talk to you about Taylor."

She didn't say anything at first, then she finally spoke.

"Oh."

"Well, it's just I want you to know that she isn't out to get you. And I think she really sees you, and the rest of our friends as more than characters now. She's really comfortable in Capeside. She's just passionate about her job, and I think that at first that might have been a turn off for you, but I promise you she will not get in the way of anyone's friendships. And I would love it if you two could be friends." He said, quickly.

"Dawson, what are you talking about, I have no problem with Taylor whatsoever." Joey lied.

"Don't lie to me Joey, I've known you for you're whole life. Just because I can't see your face right now doesn't mean I can't visualize it. And I know the face you're making. It's the Joey Potter is lying to avoid causing any problems in anyone else's life face. And you don't need to make it. Because I want you to be honest with me." He said earnestly.

"Okay, Dawson. You caught me. But, I'm sorry, I guess I just haven't given her a chance. But I promise, to make you happy I'll try harder." She apologized.

"Thank you Joey. I don't want to put any pressure on you, I just want everything to work out." He explained.

"It's fine, Dawson. I have to go though, I'm going to meet Pacey at the restaurant. I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Bye Joey, love you." He said.

She smiled, knowingly. It was nice that they could say 'I love you' so openly. Most exes couldn't. But with them, they knew what it meant. They were more than friends, they did love each other. Sure, it was entirely different from the passionate, fiery, undying true love she had with Pacey. That love made her feel electric from her core to her fingertips. But the love she shared with Dawson was such a comfortable love, he was like a replica of her in another body. They were one soul dwelling in two bodies.

"Love you too, Dawson. I'll get Pacey to call you tonight. He has something to talk to you about." She said, as she hung up, and headed out the door.


	11. Pacey's Visit

Pacey drove down the road and took the final exit towards Capeside. He glanced at his cell phone sitting on the dash and realized Joey still hadn't called him. He had expected her to call once she got home from a meeting to let him know how it went. He was spending the night at his brother and Jack's house and was planning on announcing his groomsmen while there, and she was staying in the city. It was their first night apart in a long time and despite only being apart for a short while he felt sort of lost without knowing he would feel the warmth of her body next to his in bed that night. He sighed, as he turned left and pulled up in front of Jack and Doug's. Doug was standing in the front window holding Amy, waving her hand at him. Pacey grinned, grabbed his duffel bag off the front passenger seat and got out. He headed towards the house where he was greeted by Jack, Doug and Amy. He held out his arms and she was handed over to him.

"Well hello there Pacey Junior!" He laughed, kissing her hair, as she giggled.

Doug rolled his eyes.

"If anyone ever named their child after you that would just be a promise of the child becoming a walking felony." He smirked.

"Oh, Dougie, I think you're just jealous that I made her laugh." Pacey replied, as he shook Jack's hand.

"How are you guys?" He said, as he entered their home.

"Oh we're great." Doug smiled suggestively at Jack, who smiled secretively.

"Okay, enough with the furtive glances, why don't you just lead me to my bedroom." Pacey said, as he headed up the stairs.

As he settled into his room he heard his phone buzz on the dresser. He looked at the Caller ID and saw "Ooompa Loompa". He picked it up.

"Hey there Dawson." He said.

"Hi Pace. So, I heard you're in Capeside!"

"Yeah, just for the night. It's too bad you're not around there's actually something I want to talk to you about and I mean you know I'd rather do it in person." Pacey said hesitantly.

"Uh-Oh. That doesn't sound good." Dawson answered.

"No, no its not a big deal. Just something I want to ask you about. Um, are you busy?" Pacey asked.

"No, actually I was just calling to see if you could stop by my house and pay Lily a visit for me, I miss her. But if you want to talk about something, I mean, I'm all years." Dawson answered.

"Yeah, yeah, no problem man." Pacey replied.

"Well, what is it Pace, what's going on?"

"Okay. Well you know you've been my best friend since we were 5. Me, you and Joey spent pretty much every moment together growing up and other than her there is no one that knows me in that way. And it kills me to know that I ever did anything to harm that friendship – "

"Pace that's all in the past, you two are getting married now and I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, Dawson I know that. But here's the thing. If things had gone down how you wanted them to when we were 16, you would be in my shoes right now. You'd be the one marrying Joey, and I want you to know that I understand how hard… impossible really… it is to let go of her. And I appreciate that."

"Pacey, it's an entirely different situation. Joey let go of me, that has what allowed me to move on in these past 5 or 6 years. She never let go of you. So you could not let go of her." Dawson explained.

"Well, I mean. I'm glad you see it like that. Anyways the point of all this, is that I know you're happy for us but that doesn't mean I expect you to be like – uh Pacey-Joey cheerleader. But I mean, you know me and her both so well. No one else has been there for both of us like you. And I don't want to put any pressure on you, and if you don't want to do this I completely understand, but I was really hoping you might want to be my Best Man." Pacey said quickly, all in one breath.

Dawson was silent for a moment, then he finally answered.

"Pacey, of course I'll be your Best Man. I'd be honoured. I want nothing more than to be involved in the happiest day of the lives of the two people I care about the most in this world."

Pacey breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Good, man. Good. I'm so glad. I mean, thanks a lot."

"Not a problem, Pace. Now go see my mother and sister! I'll talk to you later."

The boys hung up the phone, and Pacey headed downstairs to wear Jack and Doug were sitting with Amy.

"Hey guys," he greeted them.

"Pace, do you think you can hold Amy for a minute?" Jack asked, as he handed her over. Pacey's face lit up as she rested in his arms. The only other person that could make him feel so important was Joey, when he held her in his arms. It was pure magic.

He sat down, and looked at them.

"What?" Doug asked, noticing his expression.

"Nothing. Just uh, how would you two feel about being my groomsmen?" He asked.

Jack stood up excitedly.

"That would be great, I'd love to!" He exclaimed, and Doug rolled his eyes.

"Listen, little brother. I'll obviously be a groomsmen. But you have to promise me that you will not expect me to do anything special, other than just show up for the rehearsal and ceremony and walk down the aisle."

"I wouldn't dream of it" Pacey said, with his classic grin.

"Well, we have to go out and celebrate! Tonight." Jack said, as Doug nodded agreeingly.

"What about Amy?" Pacey asked, suddenly concerned.

"We'll get a sitter." Doug shrugged.

"Yeah, we'll call up that Alyssa who works at the Icehouse." Jack suggested.

"She's out of town with her parents. I was talking to her Uncle." Doug said, before continuing. "How about Hannah Reese's daughter, Alex?"

"She's working at Leery's Fish tonight. I was in there earlier today." Jack said.

"You know what guy? You two go out. Have a night on the town for once. I'll stay back and watch the little princess. How hard can it be?" Pacey suggested.

Doug and Jack looked at each other knowingly, and Pacey stared earnestly at them, eyes wide.

"I'm serious." He said.

"Alright, well Jen would want her to have all of us in her life. You can do it. Formula's in kitchen, the diaper room is stalked, make sure to have her in bed at a decent time… oh and she likes to watch a Strawberry Shortcake movie before bed." Doug said.

"Doug actually is the one who likes the movie, but we don't want to disrupt the routine." Jack explained.

"Uh huh. Alright, well, I've got it under control." Pacey answered, as the two headed out the door.

"Where are you going? It's only like 6 o'clock!" Pacey called after them.

"Time alone without the baby is rare Pacey. We gotta make the most of it." Doug said, as he ducked in the car and kissed Jack passionately before pulling out of the driveway. Pacey laughed to himself and turned back towards the house.

"Amy!" He called frantically as soon he realized he didn't remember where he had left her. He ran into the living room where she was sitting in the cushions on the love seat, where he had been with her before.

"Don't run off on me like that girl! You're gonna give me a heart attack, and I gotta be around for my wedding to your Aunt Jo!" He said, as he picked her up. She gurgled.

Pacey cocked his head to the side and looked at her. Suddenly she started to burp, and soon his entire chest was covered in her vomit. And then she began to cry.

"Oh. My. God." He said, as he sat her down and picked up the phone. He only knew one number to call for help, and luckily, the person on the other end was close by.


	12. The One Who Went To Paris

Gail Leery showed up at the house with Lily's hand in hers, and marched right in. A distraught Pacey Witter handed Amy over to her.

"I think I broke her she just won't stop crying!" He said, panicky.

Gail smiled at him. "Pacey, you did nothing but love her. She's a baby, and babies cry. Dawson did constantly." She patted the Amy's back, and paced back and forth with her. Soon the sobs started to quiet, and she handed her back.

"All she needed was for you to be calm." Gail laughed, as Pacey rubbed her back.

"I think she's falling asleep." He said.

"Can I see her?" Lily asked.

"You can't hold her, but if Pacey bends down I'm sure you can look at her, hunny." Gail answered with a smile, as Pacey leant over so that Lily could look into her face.

"She looks like Aunt Jen used to because she has the same kind of face." Lily remarked.

"She does, doesn't she." Gail smiled, as Pacey looked down.

"Do you think so Uncle Pace?" She asked.

"That I do, Lily. In fact, everytime I look at her I remember Jen." He answered.

"I remember Jen, too. A little bit. I remember she came to visit me on my birthday party when I was turning four, and you did, and Dawson did, and Joey was there, and you all wouldn't talk to each other, and Jen told me it was cause you all just loved each other too much that you didn't know what to say cause you didn't want to hurt each other. But then I said that was silly, and she told me that it was because you all didn't talk that much so you were scared of wrecking your friendship and all this love stuff. But she thought it was silly too. And I remember her at Mommy's wedding." Lily said.

Pacey smiled.

"Me too. In fact, I remember your birthday party. Do you remember what I brought you?" He asked.

"Yeah! That toy sail boat that says True Love on it. I played with that yesterday in my bathtub!" She said excitedly.

"She plays with it everyday." Gail laughed.

"Yeah, well guess what that Sailboat represents." He said.

"What?"

"That sailboat represents love and friendship, and all that silly stuff Jen tried to explain to you. So whenever you look at that sailboat do you think you can do me a favour?" He asked.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"Do you think you can remember her?" He asked.

"Yeah." She smiled up at him, as he looked at Amy who was fast asleep.

"Well, Pacey, it looks like you have this situation under control. I think it's time for us to leave now." Gail smiled, as she lead Lily out the door.

About an hour later, Pacey finally put Amy to bed in her crib, although he was terrified of letting her go. He sat in her room and watched her sleep until he fell asleep himself, in the rocking chair. God, she was beautiful. He hadn't thought it was possible for a little baby like her to have so much power over him. She just let off an energy that made him want to protect her. He loved her like his own daughter, he realized, and somehow this made him want to have his own child. It wasn't something he had ever really thought about. In the future, yes, but looking at Amy, sleeping so peacefully he recognized the love and devotion that comes along with a child. He recognized it as an emotion as strong as the passion he felt for Joey. Completely different, but equally as strong, and he knew in that instant that a change had to be made. He had to become more central in this little girls life. And he wanted a family.

Finally he awoke by his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Joey. Finally calling him after her meeting.

"Hey, Jo." He answered, in a whisper.

"Hey Pace. I'm sorry I didn't call. I uh, ran into an old friend and I went out with drinks for him and his girlfriend." She said.

"Oh. That's fine, I've been busy with Amy. Who was it?" He asked.

"The meeting went well. The book is likely to be out this fall." She remarked.

"Oh, that's great sweetheart! I can't wait to read it." He smiled to himself.

"Pace.." She began.

"Yeah?"

"You asked me who I went to drinks with." She stated.

"Oh, yeah that's right, I did. Who was it?"

"My old friend and most importantly, his girlfriend." She said.

"Okay… Um, who's your old friend?" He asked.

"Um. It was Eddie." She answered.

Pacey's heart dropped. Eddie, the one she chose over him. The one that she brought home for Christmas. The one that was going places in life, and as intellectual as her. The one who went to Paris. It was Eddie.


End file.
